mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1/Галерея
1 = Карта в замке ---- Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Ponies_outside_the_Friendship_Rainbow_Kingdom_castle_S5E1.png The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png|Это, кажется, отредактированный кадр из Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Spike snoring S5E1.png|Zzzzzzz... Pinkie_Pie_sits_in_her_throne_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_hovers_to_her_throne_S5E1.png Twilight_-let's_go_through_this_one_more_time-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_frustrated_S5E1.png Rainbow_-been_over_it_like_a_million_times-_S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -we got all six keys- S5E01.png Rainbow Dash -defeated Tirek- S5E01.png Rainbow -and got this sweet castle!- S5E01.png Twilight_--yes,_but_why---_S5E1.png Applejack_approaches_her_throne_S5E1.png Applejack_sits_in_her_throne_S5E1.png Rarity_sitting_in_her_throne_S5E1.png Rarity -It's all simply divine!- S5E01.png Fluttershy_-I_agree_with_Twilight-_S5E1.png Fluttershy agrees with everyone S5E01.png Spike_still_snoring_S5E1.png Twilight_paces_around_the_throne_room_S5E1.png Twilight_-why_would_the_Tree_of_Harmony-_S5E1.png Twilight_sits_in_her_throne_S5E1.png Twilight's_cutie_mark_starts_to_shine_S5E1.png Cutie_mark_on_Twilight's_throne_shines_S5E1.png Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's throne emits a light S5E01.png Throne lights coalesce on the floor S5E01.png Applejack's_throne_emits_a_light_S5E01.png Rock formations appearing under AJ's chair S5E1.png Map_coming_up_from_the_ground_S5E1.png Spike_waking_up_S5E1.png Spike_wakes_in_surprise_S5E01.png Mane_six_looking_at_the_map_S5E1.png Spike_-this_is_incredible!-_S5E1.png Spike_-it's_got_all_of_Equestria!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_looks_at_hologram_of_rock_farm_S5E1.png Spike_crushes_rock_farm_hologram_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_sad_about_crushed_rock_farm_S5E1.png Twilight_in_awe_of_the_map_S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Pinkie's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Cutie marks floating in the air S5E01.png Cutie_marks_floating_over_Ponyville_S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Twilight_levitates_Spike_off_the_map_S5E1.png Fluttershy -if this is Ponyville- S5E01.png Fluttershy -why are our cutie marks over there-- S5E01.png Twilight_-the_map_wants_us_to_find_out-_S5E1.png Twilight -the Tree, the chest, this castle- S5E1.png Twilight -How can we not follow it-- S5E1.png Rainbow_looks_closely_at_the_map_S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -there's a ton of room- S5E01.png Rainbow Dash- adventure along that route- S5E01.png Rainbow Dash -Count me in- S5E1.png Applejack_-I_reckon_you're_right-_S5E1.png Pinkie_-planning_on_organizing_my_baking_sheets-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-but_okay!-_S5E1.png Rarity_-very_well-_S5E1.png Rarity and Pinkie wait for Fluttershy's answer S5E01.png Fluttershy -Maybe I'll stay here with Spike- S5E1.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_look_at_Spike_S5E1.png Spike_wearing_drinking_helmet_and_foam_finger_S5E1.png Spike_excited_about_hoofball_weekend_S5E1.png Fluttershy_rethinks_staying_with_Spike_S5E1.png Fluttershy -On second thought- S5E1.png Fluttershy -maybe I'd better go with them- S5E1.png Fluttershy talks with Rainbow Dash S5E01.png Twilight -time for a road trip- S5E01.png Twilight_and_friends_leaving_the_throne_room_S5E1.png Spike_-right_into_these_hot_little_claws-_S5E1.png |-| 2 = Городок ---- Friendship Express speeding down the tracks S5E1.png Friendship_Express_about_to_enter_the_tunnel_S5E1.png Friendship Express exits the tunnel S5E01.png Friendship_Express_reaches_the_end_of_the_line_S5E1.png Friendship_Express_moving_backwards_S5E1.png Twilight_looking_at_the_map_S5E1.png Twilight's_friends_follow_her_S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight_and_friends_reaching_top_of_the_hill_S5E1.png The village S5E1.png|Обратите внимание, что два ряда домов напоминают знак равенства. Twilight -that's the place on the map- S5E01.png Rarity_-let's_get_down_there_and_find_the_spa-_S5E1.png Rarity_walks_toward_the_village_S5E1.png Twilight_teleports_in_front_of_Rarity_S5E1.png Twilight_-it_could_be_dangerous-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_about_danger_S5E1.png Pinkie Pie -Stay behind me, everypony!- S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'm_on_it!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_inches_over_the_cliff's_edge_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_rolls_down_the_cliff_face_S5E1.png Pinkie's_friends_watch_her_roll_S5E1.png Pinkie_spies_from_behind_a_rock_S5E1.png Pinkie_hides_under_a_small_rock_S5E1.png Pinkie_hides_under_a_bigger_rock_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_under_a_boulder_S5E1.png Pinkie_flattened_by_boulder_S5E1.png Mane_Six_just_outside_the_village_S5E1.png Village's_two_rows_of_houses_S5E1.png Village ponies mingling S5E1.png Rarity -a few more architectural flourishes- S5E1.png Fluttershy -I think it's lovely- S5E1.png Pinkie Pie -I don't like it- S5E01.png Pinkie Pie -I don't like it one bit!- S5E01.png Pinkie -I know smiles- S5E1.png Pinkie looks at the creepy smiles S5E1.png Close-up on stallion's equal sign cutie mark S5E1.png Everypony with equals sign cutie marks S5E1.png Town of equalized ponies S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -okay, that's weird- S5E1.png Equality village exterior shot S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png Rainbow Dash -some sort of horrific monster- S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle -What makes you say that-- S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -Fighting a horrific monster- S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -super-awesome!- S5E1.png Applejack -we just ought to head into town- S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -great idea, AJ- S5E1.png Rainbow Dash -let's go!- S5E1.png Pinkie Pie -those smiles are bad news- S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Pink mare -Welcome- S5E1.png Blue stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Fluttershy -the most pleasant place in Equestria- S5E1.png Night_Glider_bids_welcome_to_Fluttershy_S5E1.png Fluttershy_giddy_giggle_S5E1.png Rainbow Dash --thanks a lot, map-- S5E1.png Mane_six_being_welcomed_by_Party_Favor_S5E1.png Party_Favor_-are_you_an_Alicorn--_S5E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_smile_S5E1.png Applejack_-that_there's_the_Princess_of_Friendship!-_S5E1.png Party_Favor_-you've_certainly_come_to_the_right_place-_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_-what_brings_you_to_town--_S5E1.png Twilight_-we're_not_entirely_sure-_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_introduces_himself_S5E1.png Applejack_introduces_herself_to_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Applejack_introduces_her_friends_S5E1.png Applejack_introduces_Twilight_Sparkle_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_marvels_at_Pinkie's_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_hides_her_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Twilight_-has_there_been_any_sort_of_trouble-_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_-I_don't_think_we've_ever_had_trouble-_S5E1.png Party_Favor_and_Double_Diamond_carefree_S5E1.png Party_Favor_and_Double_Diamond_lead_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-I_wish_everypony-_S5E01.png Pinkie_Pie_-I've_got_my_eye_on_them-_S5E1.png Equal_ponies_following_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Pinkie_-whatever_the_name_of_this_village_is-_S5E1.png |-| 3 = Встреча Старлайт Гриммер/В нашем городе ---- Party Favor and Double Diamond knock on Starlight's door S5E01.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Rainbow and AJ -ready to fight- S5E01.png Starlight Glimmer's introduction S5E01.png Starlight Glimmer -I'm so pleased to have you here- S5E1.png Rainbow Dash disappointed S5E1.png|Ты ожидала, возможно, Лунную пони? Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle meets Starlight Glimmer S5E1.png Twilight ruffles her wings S5E1.png|Это крыло чешется. Такая прелесть. Starlight Glimmer regards Twilight's wings.png Starlight -I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle-- S5E1.png Starlight -we don't get many Alicorns around here- S5E1.png Twilight -yes, but Twilight is fine- S5E1.png Starlight -how did you hear of our little village-- S5E1.png Twilight_-it's_kind_of_a_long_story-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-it's_a_Tree-chest-castle-map!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_suspicious_again_S5E1.png Pinkie's_friends_give_her_weird_looks_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-we're_happy_to_have_you-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-we're_happy_to_have_anypony-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-TRUE_friendship-_S5E1.png Applejack_-Say_what--_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-what's_so_unique_about_our_village-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_adjusting_a_picture_frame_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_speaking_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-we_don't_have_any_special_talents-_S5E1.png Twilight_-is_that_why_you_all_have_those_cutie_marks--_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_equal_sign_cutie_mark_close-up_S5E1.png Starlight_-it_would_be_easier_to_understand-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_giddy_smile_S5E1.png Starlight_steps_out_of_her_house_S5E1.png|И сигнал для песни! Starlight_directing_the_unmarked_ponies_S5E1.png Starlight_marching_through_the_village_S5E1.png Villagers_join_Starlight_in_marching_S5E1.png Starlight_beckons_a_mare_from_her_home_S5E1.png More_ponies_join_Starlight_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_In_Our_Town_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-we're_always_filled_with_cheer-_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-we_never_have_to_look_around-_S5E1.png Starlight_turns_to_her_followers_S5E1.png Starlight_and_villagers_during_In_Our_Town_S5E1.png Ponies_marching_and_singing_S5E1.png Villagers_march_in_a_circle_around_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_standing_S5E1.png Villagers_singing_-just_to_emulate-_S5E1.png Starlight_-let's_see_those_big,_happy_smiles!-_S5E1.png Villagers_giving_big_smiles_during_In_Our_Town_S5E1.png Two_stallions_smiling_during_In_Our_Town_S5E1.png Disembodies_smiles_during_In_Our_Town_S5E1.png Smiles_spinning_around_each_other_S5E1.png Disembodied_smile_spin_into_equal_sign_S5E1.png Blue_mare_equal_sign_cutie_mark_close-up_S5E1.png Row_of_smiling_mares_S5E01.png Red_stallion_singing_to_Rainbow_Dash_S5E1.png Red_and_pink_stallions_singing_to_Rainbow_Dash_S5E1.png Red_and_pink_stallions_pull_Rainbow_to_the_ground_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_confused_by_singing_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_startles_Rainbow_Dash_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-now_everypony_wins!-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_thoroughly_weirded_out_S5E1.png Starlight_marches_next_to_row_of_mares_S5E1.png Starlight_notices_mare_with_loose_mane_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-no_one_is_superior-_S5E1.png Starlight_using_magic_on_mare's_mane_S5E1.png Yellow_mare's_mane_is_fixed_S5E1.png Villagers_marching_in_line_S5E1.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Applejack_confused_S5E1.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_confused_S5E1.png Fluttershy_happy_and_Pinkie_distrusting_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-other_ponies_argue-_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-do_you_ever_wonder_why--_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-when_you_think_your_talent's_special-_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-you_don't_see_eye-to-eye-_S5E1.png Equal_ponies_dancing_out_of_sync_S5E1.png Yellow_mare_stops_dancing_S5E1.png Equal_ponies_dancing_in_sync_S5E1.png Starlight_singing_-it's_like_a_holiday-_S5E1.png Everypony_worried_except_Fluttershy_S5E01.png Fluttershy_sways_her_head_to_the_music_S5E1.png Pinkie_disapproves_of_Fluttershy's_approval_S5E1.png Fluttershy_sad_disappointment_S5E1.png Mane_Six_unsure_of_villagers'_philosophy_S5E1.png Villagers_march_around_Mane_Six_S5E1.png In_Our_Town_-_villagers_equal_sign_formation_S5E1.png Starlight_at_the_back_of_the_crowd_S5E1.png Creepy_smiling_ponies_with_equals_sign_banner_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_in_mockery_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-you're_kidding,_right--_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-give_up_our_cutie_marks--_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-no_way!-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Fluttershy_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-don't_be_so_rude-_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-they_all_seem_perfectly_happy-_S5E1.png Pinkie_-don't_believe_their_smiles-_S5E1.png Twilight_-we're_just_a_little_confused-_S5E1.png Starlight_-we_have_no_judgements_here-_S5E1.png Starlight_-false_promise_of_our_cutie_marks-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-is_she_for_real--_S5E01.png Twilight_narrows_her_eyes_at_Rainbow_S5E1.png Twilight_-we_assumed_it_was_to_help-_S5E1.png Twilight_-doesn't_seem_like_you_need_any_help-_S5E1.png Starlight_-have_you_considered_perhaps-_S5E1.png Starlight_-WE_could_help_YOU-_S5E1.png Twilight_in_deep_thought_S5E1.png Starlight_-nopony_has_ever_come_to_our_village-_S5E1.png Mane_Six_puzzled_S5E01.png Starlight_Glimmer_-But_that_is_entirely...-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-...your_choice-_S5E1.png Starlight_-We're_all_quite_fond_of_it-_S5E01.png Starlight_-you_will_be_as_well-_S5E1.png Starlight_entrusts_ponies_to_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Mane_Six_uncomfortable_next_to_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Starlight_-boost_to_our_little_community-_S5E1.png Starlight_-when_the_rest_of_Equestria_sees-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-They'll_finally_understand-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_looking_sinister_S5E1.png |-| 4 = Время обеда ---- Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Twilight_-a_cutie_mark_is_a_representation-_S5E1.png Twilight_-how_is_it_possible_to-_S5E1.png Rarity_gasping_in_shock_S5E1.png Rarity_-what_in_the_name_of_Equestria_is_that-!-_S5E1.png Bland_village_cloaks_S5E1.png Village_shopkeeper_selling_cloaks_S5E1.png Shopkeeper_-we've_got_cloaks_this_month-_S5E1.png Rarity_about_to_gag_S5E1.png Rarity_repulsed_by_village_fashion_S5E1.png Rarity_hides_her_disgust_S5E1.png Rarity_stammering_nervously_S5E1.png Rarity_backs_away_from_shopkeeper_S5E1.png Mane_Six_sit_down_for_lunch_S5E1.png Rarity_-no_wonder_nopony's_wearing_anything-_S5E1.png Fluttershy_scolds_her_friends_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-that's_no_reason_to_be_rude-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-the_reason_to_be_rude-_S5E1.png Equalized_ponies_walking_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_sits_across_from_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Mane_Six_sitting_across_from_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_-we're_good-_S5E1.png Twilight_-if_we're_going_to_get_to_the_bottom_of-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_about_to_take_Mane_Six's_order_S5E1.png Applejack_interrupts_Sugar_Belle_S5E1.png Applejack_-before_we_even_knew_what_that_map_was-_S5E1.png Pinkie_-if_we_were_at_the_end_of_Equestria-_S5E1.png Pinkie_-we'd_be_sitting_on_a_big_'A'-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-get_it--_S5E1.png Rarity_-this_is_hardly_the_time_for_jokes-_S5E1.png Rarity_-come_all_this_way_and_for_what--_S5E1.png Twilight_-we're_here_now-_S5E1.png Twilight_-feels_like_something's_wrong-_S5E1.png Applejack_-two_bits'll_get_you_a_cup_of_cider-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-is_this_a_bad_time--_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-almost_as_bad_as_Rainbow_Dash-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-don't_drag_me_into_this!-_S5E1.png Unmarked_ponies_cover_fillies'_ears_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-is_your_friendship_ending--_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-are_you_crazy-!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-get_in_the_way_of_food!-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_introduces_herself_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-we_have_muffins-_S5E1.png Rarity_and_Applejack_confused_S5E1.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_confused_S5E1.png Twilight_-I_guess_we'll_take_six_muffins-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-make_that_twelve!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-what-_I'm_hungry!-_S5E1.png Twilight_-we've_got_to_stick_together-_S5E1.png Applejack_-the_sooner_we_figure_out_why-_S5E1.png Applejack_being_offered_food_S5E01.png Sugar_Belle_-forgive_me_for_overhearing-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-sounds_like_you're_agreeing-_S5E1.png Applejack_-Uh-huh-_S5E01.png Sugar_Belle_-you_had_such_differing_opinions-_S5E1.png Rarity_-we_have_differing_opinions_all_the_time-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-you_look_like_you're_friends-_S5E1.png Twilight_-we_ARE_friends-_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_overhears_the_conversation_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_getting_nervous_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-having_a_hard_time_understanding-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-different_talents_lead_to_different_opinions-_S5E1.png Twilight_and_friends_listen_to_Sugar_Belle_S5E1.png Twilight's_friends_listen_to_Sugar_Belle_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-why_aren't_you_bitter-_S5E1.png Muffin_chunk_flies_next_to_Sugar_Belle_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_gag_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_spits_out_muffin_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_embarrassed_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_acknowledges_her_lack_of_baking_talent_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-I'm_not_any_better_than_anypony_else-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_looking_nervously_at_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_disapproving_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-hope_you_enjoy_our_little_village-_S5E1.png Pinkie_scrapes_muffin_bits_off_her_tongue_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-meet_me_downstairs-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_keeping_up_appearances_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_speeds_into_her_home_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-that_was_weird_too-_S5E1.png Twilight_-eat_these_muffins_and_act_normal-_S5E1.png Twilight_-I_think_we're_being_watched-_S5E1.png Village_ponies_watching_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Other_village_ponies_watching_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Unmarked_barber_pony_watching_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_think--_S5E1.png Twilight_-no,_not_like_that-_S5E1.png Twilight_-doesn't_want_us_talking_to_Sugar_Belle-_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_eating_a_muffin_S5E1.png Applejack_coming_up_with_an_idea_S5E1.png Applejack_-you_gotta_eat_all_of_them_muffins-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_panicked_-what-!-_S5E1.png Pinkie_despairing_-why_me-!-_S5E1.png Applejack_-you_got_a_stronger_stomach-_S5E1.png Applejack_-that_filly_in_there_might_be_our_best_chance-_S5E1.png Applejack_-what_the_hay_is_goin'_on_round_here-_S5E1.png Pinkie_worryingly_eyeing_plate_of_muffins_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_fattened_and_green_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_eats_the_last_muffin_S5E1.png Pinkie_struggles_to_eat_disgusting_muffin_S5E1.png Mane_Six_putting_on_act_for_watching_ponies_S5E1.png Twilight_and_friends_go_to_Sugar_Belle's_basement_S5E1.png Chubby_Pinkie_Pie_bounces_down_the_stairs_S5E1.png Pinkie_-accidentally_eaten_cardboard_tastier_than_that-_S5E1.png |-| 5 = В подвале Шугар Бель ---- Twilight calls out Sugar Belle's name S5E1.png Mane_Six_hear_Sugar_Belle's_voice_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_emerges_from_the_shadows_S5E1.png Twilight_-why_did_you_want_us_to_come_down_here--_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-so_nopony_could_see-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-what's_about_to_happen-_S5E1.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_looking_off-screen_S5E1.png Party_Favor_emerges_from_the_shadows_S5E1.png Applejack,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_looking_off-screen_S5E1.png Night_Glider_emerges_from_the_shadows_S5E1.png Mane_six_surrounded_by_the_creepy_ponies_S5E1.png Twilight_about_to_do_some_magic_S5E1.png Party_Favor_-are_you_really_the_Princess_of_Friendship--_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-do_you_know_Princess_Celestia--_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_admiring_Pinkie's_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-how_can_you_be_friends-_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-don't_you_end_up_hating_each_other--_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_touching_Fluttershy's_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-this_one's_great_too!-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-I'd_love_to_have_my_special_talent_back-_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-make_something_besides_those_disgusting_muffins-_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_-go_get_your_cutie_marks_back-_S5E1.png Party_Favor,_Night_Glider,_and_Sugar_Belle_unsure_S5E1.png Rainbow_Dash_unamused_S5E1.png Sugar_Belle_-not_sure_Starlight_would_like_that-_S5E1.png Twilight_-how_do_you_take_somepony's_cutie_mark-_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-cutie_unmarking_is_a_beautiful_experience-_S5E1.png Night_Glider_mentions_the_Staff_of_Sameness_S5E1.png Party_Favor,_Night_Glider,_and_Sugar_Belle_show_off_unmarkings_S5E1.png Twilight_-nopony_should_keep_you_from_your_cutie_mark-_S5E1.png Twilight_-an_essential_part_of_who_you_are-_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-they're_in_the_vault-_S5E1.png Night_Glider_-remind_us_of_the_heartache-_S5E1.png Mane_Six_suspicious_S5E01.png Twilight_-can_we_visit_this_cave--_S5E1.png |-| 6 = Хранилище знаков отличия ---- Starlight leads Mane Six to the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Mane_Six_following_Starlight_S5E01.png Starlight_-every_pony_in_Equestria_will_make_a_pilgrimage-_S5E1.png Twilight_-this_must_be_the_reason_we're_here-_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-pilgrimage-ing--_S5E1.png Twilight_-helping_those_ponies_get_their_cutie_marks_back-_S5E1.png Fluttershy_-maybe_they_miss_them_a_little-_S5E1.png Mane_Six_walking_to_the_vault_S5E1.png Double_Diamond_follows_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Twilight_looks_suspiciously_at_Starlight_S5E1.png Twilight_-something's_not_right-_S5E1.png Starlight_stands_outside_the_cave_S5E1.png Mane_Six_approach_the_cave_S5E1.png Mane_six_walking_through_a_cavernous_area_S5E1.png Starlight_exclaiming_-behold!-.png Twilight_in_utter_shock_S5E1.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_in_utter_shock_S5E1.png Mane_six_and_Starlight_facing_the_cutie_mark_vault_S5E1.png Assortment_of_cutie_marks_S5E1.png Wide_assortment_of_cutie_marks_S5E1.png Night_Glider,_Party_Favor,_Sugar_Belle,_and_Double_Diamond's_cutie_marks_S5E1.png Starlight_presents_the_Staff_of_Sameness_S5E1.png Starlight_speaks_of_the_great_mage_Meadowbrook_S5E1.png Twilight_senses_something_off_S5E1.png Starlight_-this_is_the_tool_that_allows_us-_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_-I'm_curious-_S5E1.png Starlight_-how_did_the_subject_of_the_vault_come_up--_S5E1.png Starlight_-how_did_the_subject_of_the_vault_come_up--_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_covers_her_mouth_S5E1.png Starlight_-it_seems_you_inspire-_S5E1.png Starlight_glares_at_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Rarity_getting_nervous_S5E1.png Starlight_looks_at_Rarity_menacingly_S5E1.png Rarity_backs_into_Double_Diamond_S5E1.png Creepy_ponies_walking_S5E1.png Twilight_looks_behind_her_S5E1.png More_villagers_appear_to_trap_the_Mane_Six_S5E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_-It's_a_trap!!!-_S5E1.png More_zombie_ponies_surround_the_mane_six_S5E1.png Twilight_teleports_away_from_the_zombie_ponies_S5E1.png Twilight_teleports_into_the_air_S5E1.png Twilight_charges_her_magic_S5E1.png Starlight_aims_the_Staff_of_Sameness_S5E1.png Staff_of_Sameness_fires_bolt_of_magic_S5E1.png Twilight_caught_by_magic_stasis_S5E1.png Starlight_Glimmer_sinister_grin_S5E1.png Twilight's_cutie_mark_being_removed_from_her_body_S5E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_agony_S5E1.png Twilight's_cutie_mark_is_removed_S5E1.png Staff_of_Sameness_catches_Twilight's_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Starlight_proud_for_taking_Twilight's_cutie_mark_S5E1.png Starlight_flings_Twilight's_cutie_mark_toward_the_vault_S5E1.png Twilight's_cutie_mark_added_to_the_vault_S5E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_cutie_unmarked_S5E1.png Twilight_collapses_to_the_ground_S5E1.png Bolt_of_magic_strikes_Twilight's_friends_S5E1.png Twilight's_friends_caught_in_magic_stasis_S5E1.png Pinkie_Pie_in_agony_S5E1.png Applejack_and_Rarity_in_agony_S5E1.png Pinkie's_cutie_mark_added_to_the_vault_S5E1.png AJ,_Rarity,_Rainbow,_and_Fluttershy's_cutie_marks_added_to_vault_S5E1.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow,_and_Pinkie_cutie_unmarked_S5E1.png Starlight_gloating_to_Twilight_S5E1.png Twilight_-give_them_back!-_S5E1.png Starlight_and_Twilight_face_off_S5E1.png Starlight_-you_can_spend_the_rest_of_your_lives_here-_S5E1.png Starlight_places_the_Staff_of_Sameness_on_its_stand_S5E1.png Starlight_-without_your_cutie_marks-_S5E1.png Starlight's_trap_overhead_shot_S5E1.png White_equal_sign_on_black_background_S5E1.png |-| Анимация = Анимация ---- S5 animatic 01 Twilight and friends in their new castle.png S5 animatic 02 Spike sleeping in his throne.png S5 animatic 03 Pinkie sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 04 Rainbow Dash in her chair.png S5 animatic 05 Twilight Sparkle -Let's go through this one more time-.png S5 animatic 06 Rainbow Dash -We've been over this like a million times, Twilight-.png S5 animatic 07 Rainbow Dash going over the events of the Season 4 finale.png S5 animatic 08 -We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle-.png S5 animatic 09 Twilight questions why everything happened the way it did.png S5 animatic 10 Applejack walks over to her chair.png S5 animatic 11 Applejack sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 12 Rarity climbs into her chair.png S5 animatic 13 Rarity sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 14 Rarity happy about the new castle.png S5 animatic 15 Fluttershy sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 16 Fluttershy agreeing with her friends.png S5 animatic 17 Spike still sleeping.png S5 animatic 18 Twilight gets out of her chair.png S5 animatic 19 Twilight walking around the room.png S5 animatic 20 Twilight -As a princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria-.png S5 animatic 21 Twilight -So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to stay in a castle in Equestria-.png S5 animatic 22 Twilight jumps back into her throne.png S5 animatic 23 Twilight glaring at Spike.png S5 animatic 24 Close-up of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5 animatic 25 Twilight's cutie mark on her throne.png S5 animatic 26 All of the thrones glow.png S5 animatic 27 Another angle of the glowing thrones.png S5 animatic 28 Light shooting down from Twilight's throne.png S5 animatic 29 Light from all thrones hitting the center of the room.png S5 animatic 30 Applejack observing the strange phenomenon.png S5 animatic 31 The earth moving near Applejack's throne.png S5 animatic 32 The strange formation meeting in the center.png S5 animatic 33 Some sort of table rises from the formation.png S5 animatic 34 Spike begins to wake up.png S5 animatic 35 Spike notices what has happened around him.png S5 animatic 36 The table has a map of Equestria on it.png S5 animatic 37 Twilight's reaction to the map table.png S5 animatic 38 Twilight notices something about her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 39 Pinkie notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 40 Pinkie Pie laughs as Fluttershy notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 41 Cutie marks float into the air.png S5 animatic 42 Cutie marks near the ceiling.png S5 animatic 43 Cutie marks spin around.png S5 animatic 44 Cutie marks above Equestria.png S5 animatic 45 Cutie marks move toward a certain location.png S5 animatic 46 Cutie marks land in a location.png S5 animatic 47 Spike -This is incredible!-.png S5 animatic 48 Spike -It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!-.png S5 animatic 49 Pinkie Pie sees the rock farm.png S5 animatic 50 Spike steps on the rock farm.png S5 animatic 51 Pinkie is sad because the rock farm was stepped on.png S5 animatic 52 Sad Pinkie.png S5 animatic 53 Pinkie hides her sadness.png S5 animatic 54 Spike gets levitated.png S5 animatic 55 Twilight -It seems like the map wants us to find out-.png S5 animatic 56 -The tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map...-.png S5 animatic 57 -How can we not follow it-!-.png S5 animatic 58 Rainbow Dash -You know what...-.png S5 animatic 59 -There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure on that route-.png S5 animatic 60 -Count me in!-.png S5 animatic 61 -Aww shoot...I reckon you're right-.png S5 animatic 62 Pinkie -Well I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but OK!-.png S5 animatic 63 Rarity also agrees to tag along.png S5 animatic 64 Rarity and Pinkie seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 65 Rainbow Dash seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 66 -Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike-.png S5 animatic 67 -Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us...-.png S5 animatic 68 -...talking hoofball, trading hoofball cards, hoofball stats...-.png S5 animatic 69 Fluttershy realizing what she is getting herself into.png S5 animatic 70 -On second thought, maybe I'd better go with them-.png S5 animatic 71 Fluttershy looks to Rainbow Dash with a nervous smile.png S5 animatic 72 Twilight -Looks like it's time for a road trip!-.png S5 animatic 73 Twilight and friends at their destination.png S5 animatic 74 The first glimpse of the town.png S5 animatic 75 Twilight -That's it! That's the place on the map!-.png S5 animatic 76 Rarity -Right! Let's get down there and find a spa!-.png S5 animatic 77 Twilight stops Rarity.png S5 animatic 78 Twilight -We shouldn't just walk right in, it could be dangerous!-.png S5 animatic 79 Rainbow Dash approves of danger.png S5 animatic 80 Pinkie -Stay behind me everypony...-.png S5 animatic 81 Pinkie -I'm on it!-.png S5 animatic 82 Pinkie ready to face danger.png S5 animatic 83 Pinkie rolls down the hill.png S5 animatic 84 Pinkie rolling down the hill.png S5 animatic 85 Pinkie reaches the bottom.png S5 animatic 86 Pinkie signals for her friends to follow her.png S5 animatic 87 Pinkie under a rock.png S5 animatic 88 Pinkie moves to another rock.png S5 animatic 89 Pinkie under a boulder.png S5 animatic 90 Pinkie moves the boulder.png S5 animatic 91 Pinkie looks from behind the boulder.png S5 animatic 92 The rest catch up with Pinkie.png S5 animatic 93 The town up close.png S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png S5 animatic 95 Rarity making a comment about the town's lack of architectural style.png S5 animatic 96 Fluttershy -It's lovely-.png S5 animatic 97 Pinkie -I don't like it, I don't like it one bit-.png S5 animatic 98 -Those smiles, they're just not right-.png S5 animatic 99 The creepy smiles.png S5 animatic 100 The cutie marks are odd as well.png S5 animatic 101 Everypony in town is like this.png S5 animatic 102 Rainbow Dash -OK, that's weird-.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Season 5 Applejack animation -Say what-- Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Rainbow Dash animation -Super-Awesome!- Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 creepy ponies animation Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Spike snoring animation Yahoo TV.gif MLP Season 5 promo shot.png en:The Cutie Map - Part 1/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона